Confusement of Uchiha
by Bog
Summary: It was time to confront her. “Sakura.” She stopped, turned slowly around. Her eyes looking for the source of the voice. “Good day, mister. Are you looking for anything special?” I understand why Sasuke is confused.
1. What?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke(cries in corner)...Or Naruto of course.

GO!

He entered the gates, walked through town. The streets were full of people. Rushing back and forth.

Konoha had changed so much. Sasuke stopped and looked up towards the sky. He could still remember the day he left.

They had been so sad, desperatley wanting him to stay. She had cried, yelled, begged.

But he had left her. Now he was back. He was looking at the crowd. No familiar faces, nobody stopped to look at him twice. Everyone were deeply devoured in their own lifes and problems.His eyes shifted amogst the crowd. He didn't see anyone special, wasn't looking for anyone anyways..Or?

Pink. His eyes stopped at pink. Pink long strands of hair, dancing in the wind. It was her. One of his former teammates. She was walking down the road, with a basket full of bread. Wearing a long pink kimono. Smiling to people passing by. Sasuke stared, she looked carefree. Her hair had grown long, it was held up in a bun, but some strains were roaming free.

Sasuke started walking behind her, following her from a distance. They walked a while, he was watching her posure, her face when she found something she liked, and her dissaproval look when she didn't like what she saw. Sakura halted, inspecting some merchandises. He stopped 3 feet behind her. She hadn't noticed, she picked up her basket with both arms and turned her back on him.

It was time to confront her.

"Sakura." She stopped, turned slowly around. Her eyes looking for the source of the voice.

He watched her in slow motion, until her warm, beautiful, emerald eyes finally met his cold, black, hollow ones. For 3 long seconds she stared at him. Her eyes were wide, her pink soft lips parted slightly, she looked scared and shocked. But her stare was then replaced by a smile. She shifted her basket, and tucked some loose hair strings behing her hair. "Good day, mister. Are you looking for anything special?" He stared at her. She was still smiling, awaiting his answer. He didn't say a thing. Only stared. His gaze narrowed. What the hell was she doing?

"What?"

She stopped smiling, her eyes opened. Her face was a questionmark.

"What the hell are you doing, Sakura?"

She smiled again.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Goodbye, mister."

She turned around, and started walking away. "Tsk." He was annoyed, what is going on? What the HELL is going on? Was she ignoring him? She treated him like a stranger. She, the one who just two years ago, had begged him to stay. He went to catch up with her. When he was next to her, he grabbed her arm roughly. She squeled, but was tagged along into a dark alley. Sasuke pushed her against a house-wall. She dropped her basket, and the content rolled onto the pavement. She had hurt look, and her eyebrows twitched in confusion before her eyes went to the ground.

"What the fuck was that, Sakura?"

His hands were on her sholders, she had nowhere to run.

"Please mister, I don't have anything of value.."

She tried to escape his grip. He only shook her in response, forcing her to look up at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Have you lost you mind?"

She was twitching, signalising him to let go, but she wasn't pushing hard at all. Sasuke was looking at her while she was struggeling. Was she this weak? He looked down her body.

"Where is your ninja outfit?"

She could feel him stare at her face.

"I'm-I'm not.." Sasuke got angry from being confused, and he raised his voice:

"Why the fuck are you walking around in a kimono, buying bread?"

He kicked her basket out of frustration.

"No! Don't-" She reached out her hand in an attempt to catch the basket, fallen long ago. Her hand clutched on air, she was going to taste the pavement.

Sasuke saw her fall, and judging by her angle, she wasn't going to catch herself. Like the true gentleman he is, his hand reached out and grabbed hers, only to be shocked of what he found. His eyes widened. Sakura looked up, and realised what he had discovered. She looked ashamed, and tears were forming in her eyes.

What did he see?

Why is she ashamed?

Why did I stop the story here?

Well I can only answer the last question for now:

Because I'm ebil! :D Get used to it


	2. Lord

NIHAHAHHAHAHHAA!

Thank you all for the reviews! WEY! I'm in a happy mood. I don't know when the next chapter is coming up, but I'm currently working on it. Enjoy!

Sasuke looked down at her hand in misbelief, then at her face. Her head was lowered, she was sitting on her knees, he was holding her right hand, her left hanging loosely.

A thick chain forcefully connected both of her hands. And a dark shade of pink could be seen on her wrists, where handcuffs had damaged her skin. Sasuke pulled her up by her hand. He wasn't angry anymore. In fact, his expression couldn't be described. He quickly regained his posture, and his voice was cold as ice: "Wh-why are you wearing handcuffs?" She was still looking down.

Her hair, once in a high bun, was now ravaging wild. "I'm so s-sorry you had to see this, mister." She slowly went for her basket, and re-filled it with the food spread out across the pavement. He turned to face her. "Sasuke." His voice echoing in her ears. "You call me Sasuke." He looked at her with harsh eyes. That definitley WASN'T a question. She got up with the basket in her hands, turned towards him. "So?" he asked. She looked at him, slightly confused. "What is it, mister?"

(Let's look at this from sasuke's pov, he comes back to Konoha, finds Sakura, who only calls him mister, she's wearing hadcuffs, but pretends nothing is wrong. Of course he looses his temper. He is, after all, Sasuke)

Before she could blink, he had pushed her up the house-wall (again), only this time with force. "Sa-su-ke. Why the fuck are you handcuffed? I want an answer. Sakura!" He shaked her, trying to force an answer out of her. "S-stop this!" she said in between breaths. Sasuke stopped, and looked her in the eyes. She was a mess, tears were threating to run any second, her hair was covering parts of her face, she was shaking (next to being shaked by Sasuke).

He backed away. Why wouldn't she tell him? What was going on? He didn't want to stand there not knowing anything. "Sakura" he said, as his hand closed around the chain connecting her wrists. She looked at his hand in fear. Was he going to- Cruchtkth (I know, whatever). He had managed to break a link in the chain. Her eyes widened at her now free hands. "You are the last person I thought would ever be chained."

Her hands fell to her sides. "Oh...oh n-no." Sakura looked down at her palms. "This isn't good." She looked up at Sasuke. Her face was in agony. A line of tears were streaming down on each chin. "You don't know what you have done!" she cried. "Because you won't tell me!" he shouted back, slightly darker than Sakura. She bendt down, picked up her basket, and backed away. He follwed her, she was walking backwards, and stopped when something was blocking her path. "I'm pretty sure we didn't finish our conversation, Sakura."

Sakura was breathing heavily. Sasuke looked at her mouth, she was struggling with her self, whether or not she should say something. His hand reached up against her face. Was he going to slap her? She didn't wanna find out. With a little gasp, and a quick turn, she was back in the main street, blending with the crowd. Sasuke stared. He reached a hand up to his forehead. More confused than ever (so far ) ).

He needed to get home, where he hadn't been for so long. He had wasted a good 20 minutes on Sakura. He jumped up on the rooftops, all the way to the Uchiha mansion.

Meanwhile, Sakura was running up the familiar path, back to her home. Or, it wasn't _her_ home, but a place she was forced to live at. Along with alot of other young girls. She quickly got indoors. She was greeted with a hard slap, that sendt her to the floor. "You are late, can you not even do this without screwing up?" The guard who had slapped her, looked at her arms. His eyes grew bigger. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? How did you get this off?" She wasn't supposed to answer that question. He grabbed her by her neck, and led her into a bigger room. "My lord," he bendt his head.

"What is the meaning of this?" A cold voice directed towards the guard. Sakura was pushed down on the floor. The "lord" could see her broken chain. He got up from his chair. Sakura panicked. "Lord, I did not do this intentionally, is was an accident, I was talking to a young b-" The guard had knocked her head with his elbow, Sakura saw black spots, and fell to the ground. "Speaking to others.." the lord started, as he was approaching Sakura and the guard. "Is stricktly prohibited."

He stopped in front of her. "We must make sure you don't try something like this again." He grabbed a handfull of her hair, and made her look at him. "Breaking of rules, demands punishment."

So, it's supposed to be after the timeskip, but should they be 16 or 17 years old? totally up to you guys, maybe it doesn't really matter, but I wanna know too! :3

I promise, the story is moving on, it's just a rocky start.


	3. Blame

**NIHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Okay, I just wrote and wrote, and I couldn't stop, so I posted up another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! And please let me know if something is serious crap, and...Well, speak your mind! I would really like to be a better writer, and I'm writing this story to YOU. If you really don't like something, let me know. I'll try to form the story by your picture!**

Sasuke was walking down the road. He had been spending some time at his home, cleaning, and getting grocery. He had changed his clothes, and was wearing a black t-shirt and matching pants.

He was now looking for Sakura again. He needed to see her, to know what was going on. Sasuke had run down by her house, but it was locked (not like that would have made a difference). He got in without problems, but the house was dusty, and it didn't look like anyone currently lived there. He had no idea where to look next.

Everything was changed, the little town, had grown into a major city. Sasuke walked down the square where he had first spotted her. Maybe she would turn up again? He sat on top of a building, watching. He was thinking about her. About her long hair. Her look, when he first approached her. She had recognised him, so was she just pretending not to? Sasuke could get really pissed, she should know better then to fool him like this. He sighed.

After sitting on the builing a couple of hours, he found it to be rather difficult to find her in the crowd, not to mention the astronomical posibility that she would show up at the same spot he was looking at. Why would she be back to shop so soon? Nevertheless. Pink. He had spotted her. She was walking a bit strange, heading out of the busy square, with the same basket in her hands. Today, her hair hung freely.

No stalking this time, he needed to know everything, before he went mad from being left out. As soon as she had entered a quiet street, he jumped down in front of her. Sakura got startled. "Ahhh!"

She backed away a few steps, with her head low. Sasuke was gonna corner her, and make her talk, but intstead he was twiching his eyebrows. "Sakura.."

He didn't know what to say. She looked up at his face. Sakura had a cut on her lower lip and a purple bruise on her forehead. She stood still, waiting for him to speak. Sasuke looked for her hands, but they were hidden deep within the kimono.

He feared the worst, and reached out to touch her. "Don't!" She backed away. He was taken aback for a second. Before he snapped, and grabbed her hand, to reveal her arms.

"Uhn!" His face hosted a disspleased look. She was back in handcuffs, only these were bigger than yesterday's. He pulled her arm, holding below the cuffs on her right hand. Sakura immediately flinched back in agony. "Aaah, stop-!" Sasuke still held her hand, while looking at her face. "Who did this to you?"

His eyes demanded her to look back, and she did. She was filled with fear, it was making him sick. Was she that afraid of him? Of anyone? "It's none of your concern, mister. Please let go-" He pulled her closer, now holding her with both hands. "Sakura! Stop these games, tell me what is goin on!"

She had started to cry, and she was looking at his t-shirt. "P-please...Mister, let go of-" She had almost given up getting away. And she started to shake rapidly. "Damn it! Sakura, if you call me mister one more time, I'll slap you myself!" She bit her teeth together, not wanting to say anything back, because she had to finish with mister. She looked down, he was still holding her, watching her cry. "Why are you doing this? Have you seriously forgotten about me? Don't you remem-"

"I remember!" Sakura shouted, while looking up into his eyes. "I remember everything, SaSuKe! You left! She started to hit on his chest with her fists, he could barely feel a sting. But in his mind, he was flabbergasted. He couldn't say anything, just watch her broken body, and listen to her cries.

"You left us! You left me! And now you come back, and make it worse! You did this to me! This is your fault! You did thi-" She couldn't finish her sentence, Sasuke had pulled her into a hug. He could feel her shaking. She couldn't free herself. She didn't really want to, ether. She only cried. "Sakura."

Sasuke ran his hands down her back, when he reached the center, she gringed with a heavy gasp. Sasuke pulled away from the hug, and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed. His right hand slowly went for her collar, he tugged a little to make it loosen. "D-don't-" It was no use, Sasuke needed to see.

He pulled her into his chest, so he could see down her neck. Red. Red everywhere. He saw deep cuts, starting at her neck, traveling down where he could not gaze. He had both of his arms around her neck, he pressed it softly, she moaned out of pain. Next thing he knew, she fell onto him, had he not been taller, and vastly stronger, she would have tipped him over. She had fainted. "Shit..Sakura.." Sasuke's mind was racing. Her words repeated themselves in his head.

_"This is your fault!..."_ He didn't know what to do, what he had done, and what he was doing. He needed to get her somewhere safe. He threw her over one shoulder, and ran home (**A/N**:not very romantic, Sasuke-baka!). All that was left, was an empty basket that had been knocked over. (Poor basket)

**That's it for now! I'll update soon! **

**Thank you for reading my story! Have a nice day! **


	4. Secret

**Emma0707: Thank you so much! Hope you like the new chapter!**

**Mermaid Ninja: O.o I really thought it was a word. Thank you for letting me know. I'm not sure I'll change it, though. But if it really bothers people, I'll of course do something about it!**

**Cherryblossominbloom: Thanks! your comment made me add quite a few more lines!**

**Thank you all for keeping my spirits up! And for reading my little story! -happy face-**

**Enjoy!**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her hair was spread all over her pillow(where else would it be?). Confusion was her first feeling. But it was quickly replaced by comfort. She looked around her room. It was dark and small. Suddenly she heard a dark voice: "Did my servant have a great time?" Her eyes shifted across the room, she could not see anyone. Until he was standing right in front of her, with a sword directed at her neckline. "Breaking of rules, demands death!"

Sakura's eyes shot open, her upper body went up from the bed in a flash. "AAAAAHHHH!"

She could still hear his voice in her head: Come back, Sakura...Come back or die...Sakura. Sakura! Wake up!" She shook her head, and looked up at the young boy holding her. "S-Sasuke.."

He looked into her eyes. "Sakura. Tell me, who did this to you?" Sakura closed her eyes. She couldn't look him in the face. "It does not matter, please, forget about it. I have to go, Sasuke."

All of a sudden, she felt herself being lifted up, carefully, to her feet. She looked up in his eyes, to get an explanation. "Sakura, you are not going **anywhere** until you tell me who touched you."

His dark eyes had a spark of anger, not towards her, though. He stared at her, waiting. She had an insecure look, not a clue of what to do. She didn't look as if she was going to tell any time soon. "

Last chance, Sakura." She looked up. "What do you mean?" Sasuke looked into her eyes, his own turning slightly red.

"Tell me, or I will make you." Sakura understood what he was about to do. She tried to yank free, and fell to her knees. Sasuke joined her, and he quickly grabbed her head with both hands.

"N-no-!" Sakura didn't finish. Before she knew it, she was sitting on a chair, pink clouds were surrounding her. Sasuke came into the picture, he was standing in front of the chair. He did not speak, only stared at Sakura's face.

In the blink of an eye, they were surrounded by a scene, it was a deep dungeon, Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke, please, don't do this!" A door opened, in came a younger Sakura, the two guards holding her, harshly threw her on a table that suddenly appeared. Sasuke looked at the Sakura in the chair, "What is this?!"

Sakura hid her face in her hands. She was crying. "Sasuke! Please, I don't want to look!" She had tried do hard to forget, she was convinced that she did not have to go back to that place, ever. But he brought her back, he made her confront her past. It was killing her. Sasuke stared at what the two men were doing.

Young Sakura was chained onto the table, one of the men got out a tool, similar to a screwdriver, only bigger, and it had something resembling a razor at the tip. "Nooo! Let me go!" Young Sakura stared at the man holding a weapon, she was panicking completely. She wouldn't lie still.

The other man hit her forehead, the back of her head met the table with a loud **thump**. It calmed her down, she was mumbling something, tears were pouring.

Before she could get to her senses, the screwdriver was jammed into her shoulder. Sasuke flinched back, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Young Sakura screamed her lungs out, she couldn't move her arm, blood was gushing out.

They had hit a major vein, to destroy her muscle. Sakura on the table was trembling violently. The man lifted his hand, to pierce her other shoulder.

Sakura was whispering something, the man heard what she said, and laughed out loud. "My name is not Sasuke! Ha-ha!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "kuso..", he stared at the scene. Stared when they ruined her other arm, stared when they decided not to go for her legs because she was to weak, stared when she was lying at the table all alone.

Crying, bleeding. He stared at what he had left behind. Young Sakura turned her head to the side, and looked at the place Sasuke was standing. Her eyes were glazed, she was in deep agony.

"Sasuke-kun..." Her breath was heavy. "Save me, Sasuke-kun...Sasu-" "Sasuke!!" He quickly turned his head, Sakura was sitting on the chair, covering her ears, her eyes were shut tightly.

Sakura felt a pull, and when she opened her eyes, she was staring directly into his. Sasuke's eyes were wide, his eyebrows were curled. They were still on their knees, Sasuke was holding her head, Sakura was gripping onto his shirt, her knuckles were white. He understood now why she had been so weak.

His anger grew. "Sasuke!" Sakura cried, and hid her face in his chest. It was too much for her. "Sakura," he whispered gently. "Who touched you? Please tell me." Sakura was sniffling. "I-it was him.." Her voice was muffled. "Dare?" Sasuke's had raised his voice.

"The lord.." This information didn't help too much, but he didn't want to bother her more. He sat there until she fell asleep, then he left the room. Sasuke was angry with himself. "Baka!"

He had left them.

_But he had to._

He hadn't cared for his friends.

_He didn't know- _

He abandoned her!

Sasuke broke a glass on his living room table with his fist. He had to get out a lot of frustration, he ran to the woods. He repeatedly kicked a tree for several hours. He would never admit that some tears mixed with his sweat.

Early in the morning, Sasuke headed back to Sakura. He entered her room, wanting to feel her warmth, to hug her, and tell her he was never leaving again.

But she was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000

**O.o Where is she? Please updaate! Oh...-looks around empty room- He...he.. -sweatdrop-**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will update soon enough!**


	5. Bruise

**NIHAHAHAHAHA! New chappie! **

**Emma0707: More as in longer chapters? Or M-rated stuff, feelings, pain, love? ee I tried a little bit of everything. But I was careful to not overdo it, I easily go overboard with things : X**

**Enjoy!**

The rain was pouring. Konoha had a dark atmosphere. A young boy was running, jumping from rooftops to rooftops. A boy who hates to admit he's wrong, who hates to lose. And now he had been so wrong, he could lose everything. Sasuke wasn't sure of where Sakura was, but he had to find her.

This time, he was going to protect her! He bit his finger, and summoned a small snake. "Find her."

"Sakura...tsk, tsk, tsk. It was wise to come back to me, but it was not wise to run away in the first place."

Sakura was lieing on a stone floor, her face was dirty, her hair was messed up. "You need to learn you place, Sakura. I bought you. I **own** you."

The lord was standing next to Sakura's form, Two guards were standing at the exit door.

Why did I come back? Sakura was scared, she had made a mistake, but for the past two years, she had done nothing but live in fear. She was too terrified to turn away now.

"Sasuke...Please..." The lord bent down to her eye level.

"Sasuke? Please what, Sakura!?" The lord calmed himself. "Sakura, you should not make me angry, you know what happens when I get mad. You remember, don't you? Of course you do, scars like those are not easily forgotten."

Sakura looked up at the lord. He was staring at her. Sasuke, save me! Why did I leave his comforting arms? A tear ran down her cheek. The lord bent his knees, he reached out and cupped her chin, smearing the tear away.

"Sakura.." He whispered. Her heart was hammering inside her chest. She leaned back as far as possible, but a wall stopped her from advancing further. The 40 year old man started kissing Sakura's lips. Her insides screamed, she pushed him back, but it was no use. She felt his tongue on her lower lip. Her brain reacted, and she bit his tongue quickly, and **hard**.

The lord pulled back fast. He was pissed. "You bitch!" His fist hit her cheek violently. He stood up. "You are filthy! Not worthy of a lord." He turned to exit the room, he paused at the door, and turned to one of the guards.

"Do what you want with her, **anything**." The he left. The guards laughed, and rapidly approached Sakura. She got in a corner, trying to make herself as small as possible, knowing she did not stand a chance against these men. The biggest of the guards commanded the other one to guard the room.

When they were alone, he went up to Sakura and grabbed pink locks. "Don't be shy, my little whore." He pulled her up by the hair, she gasped in pain. The guard threw her down in the centre of the room. He positioned himself on her hip. Sakura panicked. "Stop! Let go!" The guard only laughed, and went down to bite her neck. Softly? I don't think so.

"Stop it! You animal! Stoooop! Please!" Sakura could hear her heart throbbing violently. She twitched and turned, but it was in vain. She turned her head to the left, she could not look at his face. But what she did look at, was a little black snake, staring at her with a questionmark. The guard was lickling her jaw, while his hands were loosening up her kimono.

A second later, the whole door (and parts of the wall) exploded. Dust spread out in the room. It was hard to see.

"You know, it's not nice to touch a woman without her permission." The guard yanked his head up. Sakura's eyes froze, she turned her head towards the exit. Green eyes met black ones. His eyes were as cold as his voice. When the dust cleared, he saw her completely. Lieing under a man, covered in dirt, crying, with a bruise on her cheek. Sasuke was frowning, his anger reaching his limit with top speed. The guard did not take notice.

"Wair for your turn, kid." He bent down to continue his kissing, Sakura turned her head away, and started to sob. She heard a sharp noice, and looked up at the guard. She screamed when she saw him.

A sword was pierced through his throat, blood was going everywhere, on her kimono, in her face. Her pink hair were blending with dark red. Sakura looked at Sasuke's face, it was emtionless, but still so full of feelings. She couldn't stop sobbing. Sasuke pulled his sword out in one quick movement.

The guard immediatly fell to the side. "S-sasuke.." Sakura was breathing irregulary. Sasuke's eyes shifted down on her body, his face looked concerned. He stared at her for five seconds, in complete silence. Sakuras eyebrows twitched, more tears came out. "Sakura." Sasuke sat on his knees, he dropped his sword. Lifted her upperbody, and snuggled her.

"Don't cry...I'm so sorry I'm late. Don't cry." Sakura hugged him, tightly. "Sasuke...I'm sorry I left..." Her voice was drowning in his chest. "Why did you leave, Sakura?"

He was calm, but confusion leeked through his words.He leaned back to look her in the face. "I-I was scared.." More tears came. Sakura was so ashamed. She felt so useless, so weak. So tired...

His voice was like a dream, he whispered in her ear: "Don't leave me again, Sakura, I can't protect you when you're..."

She passed out. Her hands sloosening its frip on his back, before they fell to the gorund. Sasuke lifted her up, bridal style. Her long locks were draping his arm.

He carried her to his home. Her face looked so in peace. He dropped her in his wide bed, pulled the dark blue covers up to her waist. Sasuke went in the shower, when he came out, he went back to the bedroom, and looked at her.

Making sure she was there. He got a soft cloth, soaked it in water, and started cleaning her face. He brushed her bruise, continuing to her jaw, and down her throat. He stopped at her collarbone, where he could see several bitemarks. His anger flashed again. Sakura..._His _Sakura. She was so small, so fragile. How dare anyone hurt her, touch her?

When he was done cleaning her, he lied down next her, on top of the covers. He did not sleep, though. He was watching, protecting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

**That was one long hour. It's 8.36 in the morning. I hope you're all content! -happy face-**


	6. Bliss

**OK, to start off. I am sososososososososo SORRY! I know my update suucked! ;; it was horrible! I am ashamed! I should just burn in eternal damnation until my soul begs for the welcoming pits of hell...but oh well.. I hope I still got readers. **

**So, I was reading the formers chapters, and I realized, the story's atmosphere is so damn negative! I don't want it to be! D: ****It had somewhat of a plot but it was going downhill. The reason for my late update was that I had writers block. The reviews were going to my head, and I felt that I had to make each chapter better than the latter to please you all. I totally forgot that this is my FIRST fanfiction ever, and that I started writing because I have so many crazy ideas in my head, and because I love writing! So, who cares if you're not happy with the atmosphere change! Damn B you all! HE HE**

**Ok, that was it for my comeback, I sincerely hope you like the change, and please review! **

**E n j o y! That's an order!**

--

It was raining this morning. Sasuke's eyes were heavy. A light shade of red could be seen around them. He hadn't slept.

The rain was pounding on the roof. On the windows. Pink locks were in his view. Like a soothing medicine for his eyes. She was here. Next to him. Last night was so simple. Like a dream.

He had saved her. Rescued her from a poisonous fate. But what about today? What was going to happen? What did she want next? What did _he _want next? No, that wasn't hard. He wanted her. To be safe, to be happy, to be his.

Sasuke looked at her arms. They were so small. She was lying so peacefully, halfway under the covers. Her mouth was slightly open. Sasuke turned away. He didn't want to stare at her. It was wrong. What was he doing?

Getting off the bed, he decided to take a shower. Again. He felt guilty. He needed to wash it off. Sakura woke up to the sound of running water. She slowly moved her body, lifting herself to a sitting position.

Yesterdays events danced through her mind. But something was off. A little smile could be seen on her lips. Her eyes sparked for a split second when she recalled him. Her saviour. Uchiha Sasuke. His voice was echoing in her head. _"Don't cry Sakura." _His voice. The voice she had been waiting for, for so long. Sasuke!

"Sakura.." Her head turned towards the sound, whilst a little gasp escaped her lips. His voice was calm. But a touch of remorse could be recognised. Sakura looked at his pale face. A face she hardly recognised, but still, a face she knew so well.

It took her a second to notice that he was wearing nothing but pair of pants, and his hair was wet and slightly ruffled. "Sorry.." she whispered. Sasuke's form stiffened up, before relaxing as he casually walked into the bedroom.

"You have nothing to apologize for." His stoic appearance was back. He walked towards the bed. Out of habit, Sakura pulled her feet closer to herself, while clenching her fists around the covers. This motion did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

He frowned, and approached the bed faster. He stopped by her side. Looking down at her, not saying anything. She was confused, to say the least. Bright green eyes looking up at his own. Sakura's cheeks were reddening. She couldn't deny that he was intoxicating. For a long while nothing could be heard, except from the sound of their breathing.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, expecting a firm voice. But what exited was nothing more than a small whisper. "What..is something wrong?" She jumped a little when a hand reached out to cup her chin. Her eyes were on him, as his view travelled down to her neck.

"Yes" he stated, as his brows almost knitted together. A bruise 'cough' hickey 'cough', had gotten worse. A light purple mark, bigger than he had spotted last night, was now parading on Sakura's skin. Anger rose in his chest, again.

"Bastard.." He whispered hoarsely. An insecure look flashed across Sakura's face. "Sas-" before she could finish, he had grabbed the washing cloth from yesterday out of the bole of water.

He quickly positioned himself on top of her, and with a child's pained expression, he was rubbing the cloth on her skin, trying to even out the redness, and create a real bruise. Sakura has flabbergasted. Her mind didn't work rationally any more. That is, before it quickly started to sting, and Sakura desperately wanting the pain to subside, was struggling under his weight.

"Sasuke, what are you doing? Stop!" Her voice was somewhat kind, playfully echoing in his ears. It was hard to keep her from covering up her neck with her arms, and at the same time portraying as an Uchiha gentleman. "Sakura, wait, wai- It's almost go-oone!" he almost pouted.

It was adorable, but still, the young girl didn't stop resisting. So Sasuke ended up throwing the cloth against a wall in frustration. He looked down at her while pulling his hand through his hair. The bruise was pathetic.

Quickly after throwing the cloth, he realized just how stupid he had been. Sakura was lying underneath him, slightly panting, her cheeks were flustered, and strangely enough, she looked happy. A liiight shade of something resembling pink, was forming on Sasuke's cheeks. Out of nowhere, Sakura started laughing.

The scene was hilarious. Her voice had cut the tension that would had otherwise built itself up to the point where he would have to make an excuse and leave the room. He would never admit the following, but he was glad she laughed.

Glad he didn't have to apologise for intruding on her personal space. He didn't know what had gotten into him in the first place. It had been a bold move. And seeing that the boy had been with Orochimaru for the past couple of years, one would assume that he had grown more silent, more harsh, more murderous. And he had. But. She had triggered something in him. Something childish.

After so many years of building up a wall. Where games, girls, relaxing and friends could not pass, it only took her a day to remove it. And he didn't even care. She had made it okay to relax, okay to even sit on top of her, okay to laugh with her, and not be mad at himself for setting his lifelong goals aside for some plain _fun_.

_Uchiha Sasuke was allowed to be the 16 year old boy he in fact was._ Allowed to _smile_. For his smile was beautiful. It suited him to smile. He was no longer a killer ninja, but the boy inside, who wanted love, was playing out in the sunshine.

Along with the feeling of total bliss, also came a new feeling. Lust. He had stopped laughing. Sakura was still giggling lightly. His eyes had again settled at the bruise. Not being happy with the result of his skin molesting, Sasuke decided to approach it differently.

Two seconds later, Sakura's eyes were wide, her hands were lying by her sides, the covers were still separating her lower body from his, but the bruise on her neck was covered by a young boy's warm lips. T

he redness came showering in on her, again. He had been so pale this morning, but now he was so full of life, determined on removing her dark memories, starting with the visual scars.

Thankful for the fact that she could not see his face, for he was blushing as hell, Sasuke was sucking violently on her neck. Wanting desperatly to make a hickey of his own to replace the one made by a pig. A _dead_ pig.

Sakura felt a tingling sensation crawling up and down her spine. She slowly started to giggle again. She didn't know what else to do. Her arm reached for his hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"Don't try to stop me Sakura", he said as he paused from his..err...violating. "Nobody can leave a mark on you any more. Only I can." Damned be the one who tries, he'll end up just like the pig. More sucking.

"That's the way it is, so shuddup and let me finish." He added, sensing she was going to speak again.

After a while, he had slowly moved on to other parts of her neck. Now kissing her gently. Her closed his eyes, trying not to think too much. He had to pause, it was straining to heal a girl's wounds.

As he paused, Sakura's hands grasped his shoulders. Out of confusion he looked at her, her face was RED, tomato red. He likes tomatoes. A smirk, quickly found it's way to his lips.

"You like it, don't you?" She shut her yes tightly, not wanting to see the triumph in his face. Was it possible to be more red? The answer is yes. As Sakura discovered.

Slowly, as if he was testing the idea out, he bent his head down so his lips were just above hers.

There, in between two altering moments, he yet again paused. Sakura wasn't pulling back. Partially because the place 'back' was non-existing, seeing as she was lying on her back, and partially because she wanted this.

At this point, both teens were blushing. Although it looked as if Sasuke had experience with this, seeing as he was more calm then the young girl. His mouth slowly opened. Sakura tensioned. Was he going to charge, or speak?

It turned out to be, to Sakura's dismay, the latter.

--

**WEE! Done! Ok, don't know when the next chapter is up. I REALLY. need. to. know. REVIEW! Have a nice daaaaaay/niiiight!**


	7. Birds

_"Sakura. It has been way to long since I updated, and I don't know what to write. TT "_

_Hah! Oke, he didn't say that. :3_

_But seriously, I want to apologise so bad. So bad, in fact, that I'm not going to. Why you ask? Well, simply cause the words I'm sooooouooooo sorry! Doesn't even begin to describe how sorry I am, A-AAND secondly, cause you probably forgot about this fic months ago, and my attempt at a comeback will most probably go down the drain._

_So there you have it! My official apology :3_

_**Itachi**: Didn't you just say you **weren't** going to apologise?_

_**Bog**: WHAA! Jeez, where did you come from? -tries to change the subject-_

_**Itachi**: Reads thinking line above I **can **read, you know._

_**Bog**: Oh, then you probably missed the part where I excluded you from my fic._

_**Itachi**: -Ignores comment- Anyway, isn't this you **second** comeback?_

_**Bog**: _l_  
_

_**Itachi**: Well, when you thi-_

_**Bog**: Shut up._

_**Itachi**: -/\- -nk about it, this i-_

_**Bog**: -death galre- SHUT.UP._

_**Itachi**: -whispers- you misspelled glare: x_

His mouth slowly opened. Sakura tensioned. Was he going to charge, or speak? It turned out to be, to Sakura's dismay, the latter.

"Sakura."

Her breathing was shallow. She was looking into his eyes. His voice sounded so confident. In reality, he was anything but.

His eyes craving for her, his body was screaming for hers, his mouth aching for her warm, inviting lips. But he had to restrain himself. If not for himself, then for her.

Sakura.

She had been through so much over the past few years.

Did she really want this? Did she think it was going to fast? What if she didn't want this, but was afraid to say so?

Sasuke's mind wandered. What if she felt she had to do this, repay him for saving her life?

His aura darkened. He was not like that.

What if this was what the lord made her do?

Whoa, wait; was she even a virgin?

The dark, red flame of anger inside Sasuke had found its fuel. Sakura's smile faded, her look of happiness faded as well. Her fingers reached up to his face, and they lingered at his lips. So close. He was so close. Sasuke stared at her.

What was he doing? Always over analysing everything and making assumptions.

"Yes?" she replied uncertain.

Her fingers still at his lips, but her eyes were on his neck, she didn't dare to meet his eyes, for they were so powerful. Uchiha eyes. None of the spoke. Sasuke was staring at her mouth, his body was still tense while on top of hers. Sasuke's thoughts darkened his mind the further they got.

Sakura gasped at what she saw.

It. The mark.

Black shapes were slowly dancing across his neck and expanding as they clashed with each other. She has seen this before. "Sasuke!" The name came out of her without thinking. Whatever it was Sasuke was thinking about, it disappeared at the sound of her voice. His eyes shot up to hers.

Sakura got even more scared when she met sharingan eyes. She quickly turned her gaze to his neck again. Sasuke saw the regret in her eyes, along with fear, as he had realized what happened.

He quickly got off the bed, to better regain control over his body. He was staring desperately at the floor, and panting ever so lightly, while the dark marks were slowly retreating.

"I'm going for a walk." He bluntly said without looking at her.

"Sasuke.." Sakura whispered at him as his back disappeared out of sight.

"..Don't leave me."

She could feel the tears wanting to come out. What just happened? But Sakura new.She new painfully well.

"He's mad at me because I didn't fight them. He's mad at me because I'm weak. And he doesn't want a weak woman!"

She pulled the covers around herself. She didn't want to cry. Why did she always cry? Sakura looked around the room, trying to think of something else. Anything else. Her eyes stopped at a picture.

A picture she new so well. Three -more or less- smiling kids, and a man whose face one could not tell, because of a black mask, but his eyes were smiling. How did it come to this?

"How did it come to this!?" She jumped out of the bed and grabbed the picture while closing her eyes. Wanting desperately to go back to that time, to hear the birds that day, to smell the grass that she had paid no attention to. Why did he leave me again?

Why is this happening?

What did I do?

--

"What happened?"Sasuke whispered.

He was surrounded by trees. Deep in some forest somewhere. His eyes were on the ants walking around on the ground, but his mind couldn't be further away.

She had looked at him with fear. She was afraid.

Of him. Afraid of his power.

The power he wanted to protect her with. Sasuke wasn't an idiot. He knew that Sakura had been in love with him at the academy.

And now, as he finally admitted his feelings towards her to himself, she was afraid.

Sasuke ran both his hands through his hair in confusion, but it was frustration that left them there.

Did she think he would loose control and force himself on her? He wasn't like that.

"I'm not like that!" He shouted and his fist connected with a tree.

Seconds later, the sun was shining in Sasuke's face. He didn't look away, not until his hand was screaming for his attention. He looked down.

Blood. He had gone overboard again. Like the many times while practising with Orochimaru. Surviving was a better word. But the sun persuaded his face up towards the sky once more. He thought of when he had saved her, Sakura was crying back then.

How many times had she cried since he left? The girl that would rightfully become his one day. He had known this ever since the day they announced the teams. She would grow up to be a smart and beautiful woman. His woman.

A little smile forced its way across his lips. A scenario was running through his mind. Like it had done a thousand times before, on many a lonely days.

What would she have done, had he told her straight to her face that one day, one perfectly sunny day, she would become an Uchiha. He looked at his bleeding hand again.

"Tch."

He had better get home. And apologise to his scared Sakura.

Sasuke, apologise. Hah!

Behind him the sky was full of birds who had nowhere to land due to the sudden lack of treetops.

**So guys! D: Do you have any idea about how much i appreciate(LOVE) reviews? It's really motivating to read! I don't even care what you write(LIEz). Even if it's "mfeimfekfmeofdegukguk", or "u suckusucksukcckkckck."(please tell me WHY I suck) I just need to know that anyone's actually reading it! D: Or I might stop writing.**

**Itachi: Is that an ultimatum?  
**

**Bog: Maybe .3**

OH! And next chapter won't be dead boring like this one! Mark my words(LIEz)


	8. Pain

The training ground was empty. To the naked eye. But not to the trained one.

Sasuke definitely fell under the latter category. He was standing in the middle of the training ground, with an impatient look on his face. He wanted to get back to her. But someone was hiding.

And that someone had thrown a kunai at him 5 seconds earlier, missing only with an inch. This guy was good.

Sasuke didn't bring weapons. He felt like a fool. All that training means next to nothing without a weapon, he needed something.

"Come out!" He barely had time to finish before he sensed a movement. Another kunai!

This time, he was prepared, the kunai came from behind. He caught it the second it was within range, and it disappeared in his sleeve. Now he had a weapon.

Suddenly, laughter came from out of nowhere, to conceal the attacker's position. Sasuke smirked. What a rookie.

"He's mine." Someone spat nearby. The prey disappeared a mere second later. Only to reappear behind one of the attackers. "Who is?" Sasuke asked, without hiding his excitement, before he killed the man with his own kunai.

A red light flashed, then another one, followed by two more. Sasuke realized this was a trap. Electricity spread between the flashes. He was trapped in a square. Several ninjas emerged from the smallest shadows.

"Ore wa, ore wa. So this is the one?" A man came to view amongst the ninjas. He looked older then he was. Sasuke looked him in the eyes. One of the ninjas confirmed.

"Well then, maybe you care to tell me the whereabouts of my pink haired slut?" Fuel on the fire, fuel on the fire.

Sasuke was not slow in activating his sharingan. It only took a second for the man to kneel on the ground, with saliva coming out of his mouth. He would have been dead, had it not been for someone who threw some sort of pin into Sasuke's spine. His sharingan shut down immediately. He couldn't move!

The pain was unbearable. But Sasuke stood still, not showing any sign of weakness. What the hell happened? Sasuke turned his head, there were too many of them. They had known he was here, followed him. His heart skipped a beat. For how long, how long had they followed him? They didn't know where Sakura was. Thank god. The old man started laughing as he got to his feet, coughing violently, but it didn't ruin his mood.

"I thought you would be smarter than that. Looks like the Uchiha can't fight any more." Sasuke glared at him. He looked at Sasuke while amusement was draping his features.

"What's that? You can't talk either?" He laughed. Everyone dropped their guard, as if a lethal shinobi wasn't in front of them, as if they had done this before, as if they knew it was impossible to break free. When all came to all, he was caught. Sasuke was biting his teeth together.

Forcing himself to breathe properly. It was hard to think, let alone breathe. He had never felt this kind of pain before, it was as if his spine would snap any minute. His hand started to visibly shake from the pain, out of his control.

"We've finally caught something good. Feel free to attack us. Depending on your strength, you may survive the pain if you don't fight back. Not a lot of boys do. The girls usually pass out right away." He lectured.

"Like the pink bitch did." Sasuke had enough. He wanted more than anything to kill the old man. His sharingan activated, not a moment later a shot of pain ran across his spine, up to his head. Sasuke felt like someone had stabbed out his eyes from the inside. He fell down on his knees, too shaky to stand up.

Not a sound could be heard from the young boy. His insides were boiling, but he didn't lose eye contact with the man.

"You're a tough guy, aren't you?" He advanced towards Sasuke. You know, I don't appreciate the look you're giving me."

And then he kneed Sasuke in the face. His chin and nose took most of it. The impact didn't send him to the ground; his upper body turned to the side, threatening to thrown him off balance, but he caught himself. The man was hell. Sasuke lost control of his breathing, to make matters worse.

Blood was dripping from his nose and mixing with his mouth's blood. His insides were boiling, he was on his knees, in front of someone who weren't true fighters. Ambushing their prey, bringing half an army with them, it was not a fair fight. And what the hell was this thing digging into his spine?

"You should give up. You can't fight us, it's impossible, Sasuke." He knows my name, Sasuke thought. "You're not strong enough. The only one who actually managed to break free, was the jinchuuriki kid, and even he got caught, eventually." The man smiled.

Sasuke's eyed widened.

Naruto-

This time, the knee hit his forehead, Sasuke was thrown backwards from the impact. He heard a friendly voice echo in his head before everything went black, a voice he had been missing for two years.

"I won't lose to you, Sasuke teme!"

Sakura was sitting at the table. Her feet were shaking nervously. He hadn't come back.

He had left her.

He had lied.

Darkness was painted over the sky. Sakura looked out the window where he had jumped out of seven hours earlier. Desperately searching for a resolve in himself. What was she going to do?

Go back to the lord?

She didn't have anyone. They were all missing or dead.

of that night a year ago came before her mind, like many times before. But this time she wasn't trying to surpress them. It had been a quiet day. She was out training with Naruto, who had been home for a few weeks, after severe training with Jiraya.

_«Hinata still won't talk to me,» he complained. Sakura laughed. «Naruto baka, it's not that she won't talk to you, she can't. She's too scrared.» Naruto's face was a questionmark. «Of what? It's not like I ever yelled at her or something. I just told her she had gotten cute, and she ran away.» Sakura laughed even more. «I'm surprised she didn't faint.» They went to get some ramen after training. «Sakura chan.» Sakura turned towards Naruto. «I don't think it's gonna work between us, because..I like hinata!» he shouted. A loud donk could be heard nearby. Sakura started laughning again. Naruto was always joking when he had something imbarresing to say. Naruto didn't pay attention to her, he was inspecting the sound nearby. Sakura couldn't stop laughing when it turned out to be Hinata who had fainted. «She must have heard you, Naruto.» The scene shifted, Sakura was standing in the main street looking at the ruins. Ninjas were running around, some were wounded. Sakura was trying to find Naruto, or Tsunade, or Ino, anyone.._

_Shikamaru appeared neared her, clearly out of breath. «Shikamaru!» Sakura screamed and ran up to him. He was crouching, his face was hidden. «What happened? Where is Tsunade sama?» Shikamaru looked at her, his eyes were watering up. Sakura got emotional just by looking at him. «Ino,» he whispered. «Ino is dead.» Sakura's eyes widened. «That..Can't be right. No..No..» Shikamaru was struggling to restrain himself. «Sakura, they're attacking in groups, ten on one. They have some sort of weapon that immobilises you, makes you unable to move, and if you fight it, you'll be tortured to death by the pain.» Sakura's eyes were wide. «Was that how..Ino.» Shikamaru's eyes dropped. «Yes. She had activated her mind jutsu just when device hit her, she couldn't stop her chakra in time. She wouldn't have either, Ino..»_

_Suddently they were surrounded. «Shika..» Sakura whispered while staring horrified at the dark ninjas around them. Shikamaru fell on his knees, Sakura looked at him in horror. What was going on? He screamed, his voice intensified in Sakuras ears, blocking all other sounds out. Suddently, her spine sendt out shock waves, in a matter of seconds, Sakura was completely unable to fight, darkness was threatening to take over her vision. She tried to focuse her chakra to heal the sore spot in her back, to erase the pain. But alas, darkness engulfed her, and she fell to the ground._

**Dun dun duuuun! .3 Hope this chapter didn't completely suck ass..D:**

**You know what? I don't care anymore(for now), off to watch Prison Break!**

-


End file.
